


Another Egobang Smut

by IrkenCupcakes13



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, like just straight up sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrkenCupcakes13/pseuds/IrkenCupcakes13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Egobang Smut

Okay so they had sex. Like, crazy fucking sex. So crazy Dan actually started to sweat. Yeah, I know right? Real cray-cray. Like "ZOMG! THIS IS SO CRAY-CRAY!!1!!!11!!" cray-cray.

Anyways back to the steaminess. So it all started after a gaming session. They where playing Dark Souls 3 or whatever they're playing at the moment you're reading this. Arin said something really gay and Dan thought he was telling the truth so Danny started making out with Arin after they stopped recording and Arin was all "Oh okay this is happening." And took off Dan's shirt. Dan was weirdly skinny ripped like how is that possible. He wasn't even lean he just was ripped but also really thin.

So Arin was like making out with Dan's nipple or something and Daniel was like really turned on he thought his pants shrunk or whatever they say in smut-fics when the person with a cock gets wildly erect. So he took off his jeans and for some reason he had no underwear on? Like who does that? Wouldn't that hurt your dick, the jeans rubbing against them all day? Apparently the one and only Danny Sexbang.

Okay so Arin took off his clothes and started jerking himself and Dan off at the same time with the same hand. It was weird. But like hot too? I don't know.

Dan wanted to be inside of Arin. Not in a vore way, that's gross. Like he wanted his dick in Arin's b-hole. So he did that. Fuck preparation he just shoved it in there. Dan fucked Arin so hard he was starting to sound like a hentai star.

Arin came and his jizz went everywhere. Dan's hair will never be the same again. Dan came into Arin's anus. Hot white streams and all that jazz.

They kissed and layed down, not bothering to clean themselves cause they're gross.

"Wow Dan that was cool!" Arin said in a happy way.

"Thanks big cat." Dan thanked.

They fell asleep, still covered in jizz mind you, and lived happily ever after.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Probably gonna be my only smut for a long time. Seriously though prepare and use a condom. make sure your partner is just as into it as you are. Also don't take this seriously, I was just fucking around and making fun of some fanfic tropes I've seen.


End file.
